Mission: Voldemort
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Nat is sent on a mission to get to Draco Malfoy, little did she know he was going to get to her first. Can she stay focused to finish the mission or will it all be compromised?
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to do WHAT!" I shrieked.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Storming past the prodigy I saw my partner leaning on the wall in front of me.

"You don't look all that happy" he snickered "Did you get sent on a dead end job?"

"Hardly" I leaned on the wall beside him "We're going on a trip. And here comes our superior now, the great Sasuke Uchiha."

He smirked "This could get interesting."

"Or painful."

"You, I don't mind Nat, it's your partner Ciel I'm worried about."

"Then I'll be sure to do the job quickly."

"Is someone going to explain to me what the mission is?" Ciel demanded.

"We're going undercover at a special school, get close to someone and steal something."

"Sounds easy enough."

"You're a student" Sasuke explained "I'll be a teacher while Nat will be both my assistant and a student."

"Right, so where is this school?"

"England."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Before we could complain he was off to his room. I went to kiss Sasuke's cheek then left myself. I knew he liked me and I like him, we just never moved passed childhood friends.

"This mission has death written all over it" I mumbled while packing "There is no way it'll end well."

We left immediately after supper and arrived at the school with in a week.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry" I teased the boys "And the beginning of standing out like a sore thumb."

"How encouraging" Ciel rolled his eyes "Let's go find this Draco Malfoy."

"Have fun, Sasuke and I have to go to the staff room, or what ever they call it."

"Let's get in" Sasuke hissed "Unwelcomed guests followed us."

"There's no way they can get passed this barrier."

"Only though it's weak point" Ciel commented sending his chakra around the perimeter "Here comes the student's, got to go."

I put up my hood and created my mask as Sasuke lead the way to the castle. A tall greasy haired man waited at the door.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" he questioned.

"Yes, and this is my assistant."

"I'm Professor Snape, the potions teacher."

He led us to the main hall where we met the other teachers before heading into the dinning room and sat down waiting for something. Moments later students started piling in and my eyes immediately caught Ciel's, he pointed to a platinum blond with gorgeous blue eyes and I assumed that it was Draco Malfoy. There was a sorting of all the new students, the headmaster vaguely introduced us then a strong wind blew the doors open.

"Sasuke" I leaned in to whisper in his ear "This chakra."

"Yeah, I know" he whispered back "It's the girl from the sand."

"No, this chakra isn't Temari's."

"Then whose?" he snapped.

"We're about to find out."

Shadows shivered and the candles went out. Dumbledore used a spell to re-light the candles; in the middle of the hall trying to leave with a struggling Draco was a sound ninja.

"Nobody move or the kid dies" he exclaimed.

"Why capture him if he's just going to die?" Ciel countered.

He flinched "I can just use someone else."

Dumbledore tried a spell on the ninja, nothing happened. He just gave a sadistic smile and kept backing up toward the door. With a nod from Sasuke I went to block the door and pulled out a black wand.

"Your little spells can't harm me" he exclaimed turning around.

A flick of the wand and out came a water dragon, separating the ninja from Draco. A twist of the wrist and it became an ice dragon freezing him in his path. Finally a swipe downward and electricity ran through the ice causing it to break killing the ninja.

"That's enough excitement for one night" Dumbledore proclaimed "Everyone off to your houses."

I snuck my way through the crowd and caught up with Ciel. I had taken the cloak and mask off letting my long lavender streaked black hair flow behind me.

"How did you do that?" Ciel whispered.

"I concentrated my dragon jutsu's through the wand" I shrugged "You'll need to learn how to do that too to blend in better."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month or so and Ciel got on Draco's good side. I was too busy between tasks and was using my chakra to make clones so I can be in class and by Sasuke's side.

"You're late" Snape hissed.

"Sorry professor."

I avoided his glare as I made my way to my seat. Sasuke just starred at me, he will try to get me to explain this.

"Sasuke get me the wolfsbane."

My clone went to fetch the poisoness plant and handed it to him. Snape glared not liking the fact that his assistants' assistant was doing all the work. My clone stepped between the two putting a hand on Sasuke's chest. That's all I could handle, the pressure got to me and I fainted my clone just barely holding on.

"You idiot" Sasuke whispered placing me on a bed "You're too low on chakra."

"I've been adding my chakra to the shield."

"Nat, you need to stop things that worry me."

"But I don't want another attack."

"If you're that worried then focus on the castle during the night. Save your chakra."

"Didn't know you cared so much" I teased.

"Just rest for now and regain you're chakra."

I rolled over on the bed as Sasuke left the hospital wing. I waited until I couldn't feel his chakra anymore then snuck out of bed. I poked my head out the door just to be sure it was clear to go.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I gave a little shriek and tripped down a couple of stairs. My lips crashed onto another, their arms grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away. It took a moment before I realized who stood before me.

"Sorry Draco" I took a step back.

He didn't say anything, just starred at me.

"Nat, shouldn't you be in bed?" Ciel asked.

I grimaced "I'm not tired."

"Sure" he smirked referring to the trip.

"You startled me."

"We've gotten so busy that I've forgotten to ask. Can you show me those…spells?"

Of course he meant using a wand and a jutsu at the same time. I had taught him the basics just so he won't stand out so much during class.

"Come on, I want to learn something more challenging" he whined.

"I taught you all you need to know."

"Teach me while you're at it" Draco suggested.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? That dragon spell you did was awesome."

"How did you know?"

"Your ring covers your entire middle finger. Only an idiot wouldn't notice that you're also the assistant to that muggle."

"First of all he's not a muggle, secondly don't you dare tell anyone about me and thirdly I will not teach you my dangerous spells."

"I'm already in enough danger" Draco showed me his scull and snake tattoo "There's nothing more dangerous than this."

"Voldemort's mark" Ciel mumbled "So that's why."

"What do you expect to gain by learning from me?"

"Protection. Usefulness. Strength."

I pondered it for a moment; the only way he could learn is if I gave him my chakra. At the same time I could earn his trust long enough I can take the ring from his house.

"Are you proud of that mark?"

He pulled his sleeve down hesitantly "Not really."

"If you want that mark gone I can help."

"Does that mean you'll train me?"

"Only if you listen to everything I say and not speak a word of this to anyone."

"Anything to get rid of this curse."

"Then we'll start your training tomorrow since there's no class."

I began walking away keeping a hand on the wall to keep my balance. Ciel followed me, a mixture of intrigue and disappointment.

"I mind as well train you too" I told him.

"Sweet! How are you going to teach Draco?"

"I've been watching the teachers and I think I know how to change my chakra to be able to attack wizards."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"I haven't figured everything out yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel, Draco and I sat outside by the lake so no one could see us right away. The first thing was to figure out what kind of jutsu would suit him best.

"Here" I gave him a piece of paper "Concentrate on it; I want to know its reaction."

Skeptical he did as was told. It seemed to take forever but the paper finally scrunched up then set on fire.

"Crap" I hissed.

"What was that?" Draco demanded.

"That just told me that it'll be easier for you to do fire and lightning spells."

"Is that bad?"

"Nat does water and ice way easier than the other elements" Ciel explained "Though she can do them all."

"Sasuke's better at fire and lightning" I stated "And he decided to go home for a while."

"Can you still remove this mark?" Draco insisted.

"Of course, don't underestimate me."

I pulled out a needle and drew out some chakra infused blood. Draco's face whitened even more than what it was. I grabbed his arm, pushing his sleeve up exposing the tattoo and pushed the needle into the mouth of the scull. He grunted at the pain of my chakra going through his veins.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Draco demanded breathing heavily as he yanked his arm back.

"You want to get rid of that curse?" he nodded weakly "Then you're going to have to trust me. My blood can remove that curse, but you have to get it in you everyday or the blood won't be as strong the next time."

"Okay, how often do I need to do that?"

"Morning and night, my blood needs to be injected into the mark. Keep it wrapped in bandages because it will change and I would prefer no one asked questions."

"What about me?" Ciel nagged "What can you teach me?"

I thought about it a minute then decided on a shield. I twirled my wand above my head as earth and water swirled around from the wand to the ground. Ciel knew to attack as a way to test the shield. He first used a jutsu that only reflected off the water, then he tried a direct attack but the earth blocked and attacked back. I jumped into the air exposing my feet but the shield immediately covered that area to ensure a complete protection. I let the shield go and landed on the lake, quickly concentrating my chakra to my feet I walked back to land.

"Teach me that!" Ciel and Draco exclaimed.

"Ciel, that shield I plan on teaching you. Draco, we're starting with something simpler…like walking on water."

"But" he started to complain.

"Don't argue or I'm leaving."

"Fine" Draco sulked.

"You're going to have difficulty enough with such a simple task."

I started with Ciel, he had to know the hand signs and be able to do the jutsu before he could use the wand as show. Once he started to get it I moved on to Draco, this was going to be the real challenge.

"Draco, stand up" I ordered sighing "How do you feel?"

"Fine" he stumbled "Okay maybe a little odd."

"Concentrate on your feet, let my blood flow down then walk on the water."

"Don't I need my wand?"

"Would you stop asking questions and just do what I say!"

I saw him gulp and concentrate, he then walked to the edge of the water. Ciel paused to watch; Draco took a deep then took a hesitant step, then another until he was at least a yard away. My mouth dropped, Draco was standing on the water, it took me at least a day, I had to make this more challenging.

"Try casting a spell at the tree" I called out "The trick is to do multiple things at once without loosing your concentration."

He nodded and went ahead, it was a little shaky at first but he succeeded. Draco then tried walking around while doing a spell; he wasn't half bad but was starting to sink.

"Draco! Get back here to dry land!"

He didn't listen and I saw the creatures from the lake grab his ankle dragging him down. I was unimpressed as I dived in to save him; it didn't take long, just had to concentrate on not electrocuting him.

"I didn't need saving" Draco snapped wanting to shake off the water.

"I can send you back" I threatened.

"I've had a bath already."

I ignored his sarcasm "You didn't listen to me when I was telling you to get back to land."

"I was pre-occupied."

I grabbed him by his collar drawing him closer "Listen here you little brat. We had a deal, and I don't have time for someone who wants to disobey."

I tossed him to the ground and started walking back to the castle. Ciel caught up with me concern written on his face.

"I want you to perfect the shield by next week. Oh, and don't be teaching him behind my back."

He nodded and went back to Draco as I changed direction and went to the forbidden forest to cool off.


	4. Chapter 4

I still hadn't decided to continue training Draco or not. It's just that learning our jutsu's are so dangerous that until he can prove he will listen he doesn't need to know anything. Ciel stayed by Draco's side, if I can't finish the mission without emotion he can.

I was ignoring Draco as much as possible. Though at breakfast and supper time I would grab his arm and insert my blood. Of course I would get weird looks, but it didn't matter even if I won't train him I can still get rid of the curse.

"You've been in a bad mood for weeks now" Sasuke stated sitting on the table in front of me in the Slytherin common room "What's wrong Nat?"

"Sasuke how long do we plan on staying here?" I layed on the couch gazing at the fire place "I still don't see the point in being here."

"Did you forget the mission?"

"Get into the Malfoy house and steal back the ring that Voldemort somehow got his hands on."

"Exactly, and we're supposed to remove that curse on Draco or draw Voldemort's attention to us somehow."

"Right, he's drawing too much power which is threatening Orochimaru…somehow."

"Exactly. But you still haven't explained why you're in such a bad mood."

"Hey Sasuke!" Ciel called "What are you doing here?"

Of course he didn't reply. There has always been tension between Ciel and Sasuke, I never could figure out why. Being near these two all the time I could feel it more then a by-standard; they'd just think Sasuke's being rude to Ciel's kindness.

"Good day professor" Draco greeted.

Figures those two would be together. Despite my annoyance of Draco I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Sasuke glared at me.

"Proffessor" I told him sitting up and still laughing.

"You haven't laughed in a long time Nat."

"It's just too priceless professor" I teased.

Sasuke smirked leaning forward to whisper in my ear "Only you Nat, I give you permission."

I could feel my cheeks heat up with his comment. Sasuke backed away snickering, I glared at him.

"Now you're making fun of me" I stood to match his height.

Sasuke was a few inches taller than me. If I looked straight ahead the first thing I'd see would be his lips.

"You cheeky little bastard I'm tired of your game play. Either treat me like your equal or cut me off completely."

"Nat" he tried to sooth.

"Don't Nat me Uchiha!"

"Did you hear about the Halloween costume party?" Ciel interrupted knowing Sasuke and I could kill each other "Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"Sounds like a bore to me" Draco slouched in a chair "Who'd want to dress up like a monster?"

I let the words absorb into my mind then starred at Sasuke. There was no way Dumbledore would agree to something so muggle oriented.

"You don't have to be a monster" Ciel explained "You can also be a hero."

"Sasuke" I whispered wondering if it were true.

"Am I forgiven?" he inquired.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him kissing his cheek. Sasuke got this party for me so I can be myself without the disguise of a student.

"Weren't they just arguing?" Draco whispered.

"This is usual for them" Ciel replied "I don't think they've ever gotten into a huge fight. Those two have a connection I'll never figure out."

"Are they going out?"

"No. They're more then friends but I don't believe they will move toward dating" Ciel paused "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Ciel when is the party?" I asked.

"Um, Halloween is next Saturday."

"Thank you."

I kissed his cheek then went to my room. I was in a better mood but the reason for being moody was still eating at me. I really wanted to train Draco, but it was his own fault for being so…so…cocky. The more I think of it the more he reminds me of Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, stretched then starred at a puffy pink princess.

"Morning princess" I teased.

"Good morning commoner" she replied.

"Pansy, why are you wearing that?"

"It's Halloween silly, we're supposed to dress up."

"Right, I knew that" I started making my bed "Still a little on the sleepy side."

"Do you think Draco will like it?"

I gazed at the dress "Truthfully, no. I don't even like it."

"Why not?"

"The style is too old school and the color is just plain ugly."

"What would you suggest? It's too late to buy something new now."

"Who said anything about buying a new costume?"

With a conniving smirk I pulled out my want. With a wave her old school puffy pink princess dress transformed into a pale green form fitting dress with silver gloves, shoes, belt and tiara. She looked at herself in the mirror twirling around.

"It looks gorgeous; do I still look like a princess?"

"Of course."

"What are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be myself."

"That's boring."

"Trust me, I'm boring now."

"Let me help."

"Just leave the room and give me a minute."

I dragged my ring across closed eyes then down my right cheek to my chin. My black and gold mask covered most of my face; my hair cascaded down my back; though I put it up in a high ponytail. I wore a red corset with gold detailing, a short black skirt with thigh high boots and my special black hooded coat that buttoned just underneath my bust. Pansy starred at me with wide eyes as I left the room. My hood covered my face so she couldn't see me smiling at her.

"I didn't know you had that kind of a body" she commented following me down to the common room "We should go shopping sometime."

"Happy Halloween Nat" Ciel nodded.

He was wearing his usual outfit of black kakhi pants, and a black shirt with his clan symbol on the back. His headband covered his left eye while his long brown hair had to keep being tossed out his other eye.

"Ciel you look hot" Pansy drooled "Speaking of which where's Draco?"

"He said he was going to go train, called Halloween useless."

"Oh, I wanted to show him my costume" she whined

"You look lovely" he smiled.

"Get rid of the thought" I warned.

Ciel's smile faded as he eyed me. The boy stopped twirling the kunai around his finger and tossed it at me. I didn't move as it whizzed passed, the wind catching my hood forcing it to fall.

"Nat you know I hate it when you wear that mask" Ciel moved closer to remove something wet from my cheek "I can't see your eyes to know when you're going to cry."

"Nat? What's wrong?" Pansy now stood before me.

I didn't even know what to say, I hadn't realized I was even crying or the reason behind it. All I did was back away, put my hood up and headed toward the lake. My mind was racing with reasons behind the tears and the only thing I could think was that I missed home. Ciel still had a family to go to, that's one reason why he never crossed out his headband. I had no one; it's been years since I had a family, they died in a tragic fire along with my village.

"Nat? What are you doing out here?"

I looked up to see Sasuke and Draco by the lake. Training, Sasuke was training Draco; I vaguely wondered how long it has been.

"You've been crying" Sasuke stated.

No matter what I did he always knew my mood. Draco stopped gawking at my outfit after Sasuke's comment, his eyes turned sad and worried.

"Something about today" I explained "It doesn't feel right, we're going to get visitors."

"Don't be ridiculous, the shields on this place are strong."

I didn't know how to fully explain so I dropped the subject and turned to Draco.

"So you're being trained by Sasuke I see."

"Only a little, I'd prefer more help from you" he replied.

"Show me what you've learned."

He took a deep breathe then started. Draco showed me Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique then Fire Release: Pheonix Immortal Fire Technique and finally the Chidori. He learnt the first three jutsu's that Sasuke had learnt.

"You've leant a lot in such a little time."

"He's a fast learner" Sasuke commented "His skill could easily surpass ours."

"Intriguing; a weapon being made."

"But for who?"

"Hopefully us."

"What are you two talking about?" Draco demanded.

"Just debating if Nat will teach you again."

"And what's wrong with you?" I snapped.

"I can't make our skills work on their kind."

I didn't want to argue in front of Draco, it would be especially hard since we didn't want him knowing about us ninja. Our terminology would slip and the boy would know sooner then later. So I just started walking back to the castle.

"Will you please train me Nat?" Draco persisted following me.

"I take it that word really isn't in your vocabulary much" he stayed silent "Prove to me that you want this."

"How?" I saw hope and desperation on his face.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

I might adore Halloween but this year was so dull, maybe it was the wizards since they don't really celebrate it. Dumbledore got a wizard band to play at the night party; there was also food and dancing. Draco was hanging around trying to prove his worth to me.

"Draco, go enjoy yourself" I ordered "I'm sure Pansy would want a dance."

His face scrunched up and left me alone. Ciel came up to me shortly after.

"Not enjoying yourself?" he inquired.

"Wizards make life boring."

"I'm sure you could liven this place up."

"I could, but we have intruders" I smiled "Let them come, it'll be fun."

Ciel pulled out his kunai "Let the party begin!"

We didn't have to wait long for the intruders to show up. I froze when I saw who they were; the Akatsuki. I joined them as a mission and they thought I was dead.

"Oh this is going to be interesting" Ciel commented knowing of the past he put his arms up like a zombie "Let the dead rise."

I laughed joining my partner on the dance floor. The students made way for the Akatsuki and the band slowed to a stop.

"Excuse me but you're not allowed on this property" McGonagall warned "Remove yourselves immediately."

"Professor back away" I hissed at her "Let us deal with them."

"This is unusual" Ciel commented "Don't you travel in groups of two?"

"And who are you?" Kisame demanded.

"Are we just going to talk?" I asked.

"Who is this bitch?" Hidan snapped.

"Someone who is going to kick your ass to the next century."

Hidan scowled "She's mine. I'll rip you to shreds bitch."

I smiled sweetly; finally things were going to get fun. Hidan came straight for me; I jumped sending senbon needles at him.

"You have no talent" I teased "Your weakness is your strength."

"Quite teasing and kill him already" Ciel demanded.

I dodged another one of Hidan's attacks, this time grabbing his scythe and cutting the cable so it was free of its owner. A shiver ran down my spine, spinning around I noticed Draco trying to protect himself and Pansy against Kakuzu.

"Ciel!" I yelled furious he wasn't paying attention "Draco!"

I made my way to Draco stabbing Kakuzu in the back destroying two of his four hearts. I didn't expect his reaction to come so quickly, he kicked me away. My hood fell as I flew into Ciel…my mask everyone recognized.

"Nat" Itachi called my name "I thought you were dead."

"Appearances are deceiving Itachi" I helped Ciel up "Faking a death is too easy when those around you are love blind."

"I don't get it" Kisame admitted.

"I was on a mission; I had to fake my death to get out of it."

"Then why are you here?"

I saw Draco start doing hand signs, it was something new. Electricity exploded around, the jutsu he was trying to use was ahead of his experience and started to go wildly out of control.

"What the fuck is this kid trying to do?" Hidan hissed.

I ignored my surroundings focusing on the bolts of electricity flying around. One of them was heading straight for Draco and he didn't even notice. My body moved to protect him, the bolt was powerful piercing me through the back.

"Nat" Draco stopped as I fell to my knees "Nat, talk to me."

I just starred at him, behind me I heard battling then the Akatsuki disappearing. I wouldn't move, the bolt no longer in me had paralyzed my body and I was bleeding heavily.


	7. Chapter 7

"She's perfect" an irritating female voice said "Lord Voldemort wants her Draco."

I opened my eyes to see a face within a fire and two black figures around it. My eyes focused a little more to see that it was Draco and Snape.

"We don't know anything about her Bellatrix" Snape warned "She could do something drastic to ruin his plans."

"I'm not talking to you Snape. Lord Voldemort wants Draco to get the girl."

"That shouldn't be too hard but-" Draco began.

"She won't die Draco."

With that the face disappeared and Draco looked at Snape. I had sat up by now holding my chest from the surge of pain that came from my back. A hand covered my mouth, I looked up to see Ciel indicating me to be silent and follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape hissed blocking our exit.

"Nat, you're still hurt."

I turned to see Draco still kneeling by the fire place. His eyes were begging me to co-operate, I could tell he was afraid.

"Let me help you" I bent down carefully caressing his cheek "Please."

"No" he turned determined "He trusts me; he gave me this mission for a reason."

"What mission?"

"Draco" Snape warned "Shut your mouth."

"Ciel, I want to know what's going on" I tried to stand up without any help.

Draco came from behind wrapping his arms around me while Snape cast a spell.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair with a large snake by my feet. Ciel was just started to wake up, tied on the ground in front of me. A snake looking man walked into the room with Draco, Snape and the woman from the fire place.

"She's ready for your mark my lord" the woman said excitedly coming around to play with my hair "It's too bad I couldn't play with you my dear."

"Play? Don't you mean torture?" I smiled "There's no need for your kind words."

"Draco this girl has an attitude."

The boy stayed silent avoiding eye contact with me. He was ashamed and scared, he wasn't as cocky. Ciel started twisting on the floor, his hands were tied separately so he couldn't use a jutsu and was gagged. He looked furious, the two of us don't like being captives but I'm sure it has something to do with him starting to trust Draco.

"What do you want with me Voldemort?"

"That's Lord Voldemort!" the woman hissed pushing her wand into my neck.

"Bellatrix relax. You're a brave girl" the snake man cupped my chin "You have good taste Draco."

"Get out of my face" I hissed.

He poked his wand in my left arm dragging it down. I screamed at the fiery pain that surged through my body then Voldemort went flying across the room. All wands were focused on me, but they were slowly backing away soon they were all gone.

"Nat" Draco breathed "Your eyes, they're ice blue."

Ciel got the gag out of his mouth and stated speaking Latin. My head snapped back, ice and snow swirled around. I was no longer in control; all words and actions were that of the demon Cocytus, my conscious floated around so I knew exactly what was going on.

"Who dare's to control me?" Cocytus hissed "And stop that chanting boy."

Ciel stopped what he was doing and glared, while Draco tripped and scuttled back in fear.

"Hey blondie get me free of these!" I tried to pull my wrist free from the chair.

"That's a good position for you Cocytus."

"Ah, if it isn't the Uchiha. Did you come to welcome me to your world?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I came for Nat."

"Of course you did, everyone loves Nat" a smile played on my face "You must hate the fact I'm in her body all warm and comfortably cozy."

A growl escaped Sasuke's mouth making me flinch and Cocytus's smile broadened. Voldemort walked back into the room, he was power hungry. Not the normal power hunger I'm used to seeing – somehow it was completely different.

"Draco give me your wand" he ordered.

"What? But-" he was scared.

"Don't harm the boy" I hissed passed Cocytus "Show me the mark."

I gripped the chair arms as Cocytus took control of my body again. He broke the restraints, stood and stretched. Draco removed the bandage from his arm showing the faded dark mark. Cocytus grabbed his arm running my tongue over the mark then kissed him caressing his cheek. Both Sasuke's sword and a wand that Voldemort found were at my neck. Cocytus smiled and backed away slowly.

"Draco's mine now" he sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean?" Voldemort demanded.

"Cocytus" Sasuke murmured "You did it."

"Did you have any doubt?" he sneered "Draco's mine."

Voldemort looked down at Draco's arm. The mark was gone, replaced by a new one – Cocytus's own snow covered icicle. Cocytus growled at the mark, a heart started to form over top – it looked like the icicle was piercing the heart. Cocytus pushed Draco away and grabbed Sasuke's gloved arm pulling it down to see the same markings.

"What is this?" Cocytus snarled.

Sasuke smirked "Nat is more powerful then you thought."

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Cocytus turned around laughing "That's a pitiful spell."

I need Cocytus free from my body; he was draining me of my chakra. I sat back breathing deeply, Cocytus stopped moving. I could hear Ciel in the background chanting in Latin again. Cocytus's head snapped back, an ear slicing scream pierced through the room. I pushed with all my might to get Cocytus out of my body. He struggled desperately to stay, when he was out he manifested. Sasuke aimed for Cocytus's heart, he missed.

"Sasuke" I fell into him "Give me your sword."

He handed it over; I steadied myself against the wave of weakness surging through my body. Cocytus smiled, he jumped backwards heading toward Voldemort – if those two combined it'll be a disaster. I made my attack, the moment Cocytus was right in front of Voldemort I pierced both of their hearts.

"Fire Avada Kedavra" I shouted.

The sword shot a flame through them. The fire melted and killed Cocytus, demon of Ice, sending him back to Dante's Inferno. While the unforgivable curse killed Voldemort, as the fire burned him to ashes. The other death eaters screamed and flew away from the building.

"Nat!" Draco scrambled to my side "Nat don't die!"

I fell forward, just barely able to touch Draco's cheek before I lost complete consciousness.

"You've done well Natalie."

I looked to the voice "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes my dear, it's us" my mother smiled.

I ran to my parents in tears. I haven't seen them in years, I almost forgot their faces.

"Am I dead?" I inquired.

"Only suspended between life and death" my father replied "We came to see you briefly."

"No! Don't leave me!"

"We're always with you my dear" my mother soothed "In your heart. Now is just not your time to die."

"Natalie you're a strong girl, we're proud of you."

They gave me a hug and kiss then began floating backwards. I tried running after them but they just kept moving further and further away. Nothing I did helped; I fell on the ground in tears.

"Nat! Nat! Nat!"

Three voices echoed behind me. I turned to see Sasuke, Ciel and Draco calling me, their bodies moving in closer. When they reached me they put their hands out to help me up. I looked up at them with a tear stained face, then down at their hands. Slowly I reached out, they all took my hand and helped me up.

I shot up sweating. Looking around I noticed I was in the hospital bed back at Hogwarts. Draco and Ciel had fallen asleep beside me and Sasuke had just walked in.

"You're up" he whispered "I was starting to get worried."

"How long was I out?" I laid back down on the bed.

"A few months."

"And you didn't assume I was dead?"

"You were still breathing" he shrugged "And I knew you'd come back to me."

"You think highly of yourself" I sneered.

"I know you just as well as you know me."

I didn't like that; I never liked getting close to someone since they always turn around and hurt me. I started to put my mask on when Sasuke grabbed my wrist, I looked at him confused.

"Stop trying to hid from me Natalie" he laced his fingers with mine "It's not fair after all these years."

Ciel and Draco began to stir, Sasuke moved away and I sat back up.

"Good morning" Ciel smirked "You gave us quite a fright."

"Draco let me see your arm" I ordered.

He moved closer still silently starring at me. I looked to see not only Voldemort's mark gone but also Cocytus's icicle. All that remained was a heart pierced with a dagger and wrapped with thorny vines.

"They're gone" Draco stated "Both of them."

I couldn't believe it; both Voldemort and Cocytus were gone forever. I kissed the mark, it exploded with colour and the vines tightened and loosened around the heart.

"I'm so thankful you're free Draco" I saw him blush "You still want to be trained?"

"Yes!" his face lit up with such joy.

"Nat that's not such a smart idea" Ciel warned "He can't leave his world."

I glanced at Sasuke, he gave a little nod. I knew that smirk he added to it; if it would make me happy I can do it.

"Draco, do you want to leave your life here and start fresh with us?"

"Can I really do that?" he inquired glancing around "I mean, is it even possible?"

"Fully possible" Sasuke replied "But it's your choice Draco."

"Are you two crazy?" Ciel demanded "He tried to get Nat killed!"

"No" I corrected "He was forced to do that. If you're family was held captive you'd do anything to get them free."

"I guess, but I still don't think he should leave his world."

I turned away "It's your choice Draco. Choose wisely because there will be no going back."

Draco sat down to ponder the pros and cons of leaving with us. I got out of bed slowly, Sasuke by my side and Ciel in behind.


	9. Chapter 9

We spent the rest of the year in Hogwarts. Ciel and Draco were distant, Ciel didn't want to influence his decision while he was still wondering what to do…and it might have to do with losing trust in him. Sasuke took over as potions teacher with me as his assistant; I stayed away from Draco as much as possible.

It was the last day of school, classes were laid back and the banquet was large. Draco seemed to have a determined air about him. He walked up to us with Pansy attached to his arm just as we were about to leave.

"Wait" Draco grabbed Sasuke's arm "I'm going with you, all of you."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke inquired "You'll be leaving everything and everyone behind. You'll never be coming back."

"I'm sure. There's nothing left here for me, it's time to move on."

"Very well."

"I'm going too" Pansy spoke up "Wherever Draco goes I'll go."

"I don't think so princess" I told her "You won't last five seconds where we're going."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair!"

"Pansy you have to stay here" Draco told her "You have a family to go back to."

"But life is nothing without you by my side."

"It's not like I'm going to my death bed."

"You may be" Ciel mumbled.

I elbowed him "Ciel not now. We need to go Draco."

He pulled his arm away from Pansy and came between Sasuke and me. We teleported to a closer location, it made Draco dizzy. Sasuke carried Draco the rest of the way, still took us a week to get back to Orochimaru's.

"Ciel stay here with Draco" Sasuke ordered putting the boy down "We need to go talk to Orochimaru."

Sasuke led the way to Orochimaru's dark quarters. He was still in bed; obviously Kabuto couldn't find a cure to help elongate his regeneration jutsu.

"How was the mission?" Orochimaru sneered.

"Voldemort is dead" Sasuke replied "The mark is gone."

"And the ring?"

"Unsuccessful" I replied "It got a little…messy that we weren't able to get it."

"Then go back and get it!"

"You want it so bad? Go get it yourself!"

I stormed out and back to Draco and Ciel. Sasuke showed up a few minutes later.

"Get your anger down to a minimum Nat; it's getting on my nerves"

"I don't like being ordered around like that…specially by that snake."

"What happened?" Ciel inquired.

"We didn't get the ring so we have to go back for it."

"Draco" Ciel turned to the blond boy still a little delirious "Do you know of a family ring?"

"I have it right here" he pulled it off his finger "Take it, I don't want it."

I kissed Draco "You're a life saver. See I knew there was a reason to bring him along."

"Give Orochimaru a couple of days then give him the ring" Sasuke suggested "And I don't think Draco should ever meet him."

"Sounds good to me."

"That means Draco that when we say hide, you hide" Ciel demanded "You thought Voldemort was bad, well Orochimaru is worse and there are many people in our world who are just as bad."

Draco gulped glancing around "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"It's too late now" I told him.


End file.
